The power supply and voltage regulation for devices such as the central processing unit, the memory or peripheral loads becomes a major challenge due to increasing power demands in computing platforms. Higher currents have to be delivered on ever decreasing available board space for the voltage regulator that results in the necessity for higher power density solutions for the voltage regulator. The active and passive components of a power supply or voltage regulator occupy board space and hinder highest-power density solutions. Integrating these active and passive components into one package and simultaneously providing high currents and at the same time meeting efficiency targets and keeping thermal stress low is the major challenge to overcome.